


I'm not going anywhere

by ScarletPotter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I forgot how to tag, Missions, Peter is Steve's son, Protective Steve Rogers, he's a smol cutie, it's also peter's birthday, peter is 10, pls see summary, so steve surprises him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: It’s Peter’s tenth birthday and Steve comes home from a month-long mission.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	I'm not going anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I wrote a quick fic (heh that rhymes). Basically, Steve is Peter's father (as mentioned in tags) and he and the team have been on a mission for a month, but that month happens to cover Peter's birthday. And Peter gets a little more than what he bargained for on his birthday.

If you were to ask Peter Rogers if he regretted that his father was Captain America, he’d do a childish version of a scoff and tell the person who had asked him proudly that he was proud of his Papa, his Papa was a hero who saved lives, and that he admired his Papa with all his heart. He was proud of what his father was, and his father was proud of how his son carried himself. 

Honestly, it was quite adorable, the two earned the nickname “CaptainDad”. 

As much as Steve highly prioritized both his duties as Captain America and as a father, there were times when he had to choose between them, and when it came down to taking down the threat or staying with his son, he had to take down the threat. Besides, if the threat got too out of control, there might not be a world for his son to live in. 

It was the thoughts like these that kept the father sane as he boarded the Quinjet to his next mission in London. He really hated leaving his boy for long periods of time, especially for a month. Even more so when that month passed through his birthday. 

_ Peter savored every given moment he had with his Papa, clutching him tightly with arms wrapped around Steve’s neck and chestnut-colored curls buried into navy blue-uniformed cloth. As much as he admired his Papa with every fiber in his being, he hated it when his Papa left him, and what kid wanted to spend the first double-digit birthday without the one person that mattered the most to them? _

_ He asked softly as his Papa began to run his calloused fingers through his stubborn curls, “Papa, do you hafta go for so long?”  _

_ Steve hated the way Peter sounded so sad, he was supposed to make sure Peter was safe and happy, consoled him by offering in an uplifting tone, “I know Petey, I’m sorry. I spoke to Fury, this is going be the only time where I have to go away with the team for this long. Pinky swear. Tell you what, we’ll call each other every single day, alright? Right before you go to bed at eight, yeah? I promise you I’ll call you on your birthday alright bear?” _

_ Peter nodded, leaning more of his weight onto Steve’s able body, “Promise you’ll call, every single day?”  _

_ Steve nodded, “Yeah bud, Uncle Bucky’s gonna take good care of you alright?” He planted a kiss on the top of Peter’s head, and rubbed small circles on his back, neither wanting to pull away.  _

_ But both knew that one of them had to do it first. Steve gently pried Peter’s arms off him, and wiped the lone tear that just managed to slip through Peter’s eyelids and kissed his nose speaking earnestly, “I love you so much, Peter.” _

_ Peter half-smiled, “I love you too Papa. Be careful alright?” _

_ Bucky chuckled, “Don’t take all the stupid with you champ.” _

_ Steve rolled his eyes as he boarded the Quinjet, sending one last wave to Peter.  _

And every night Peter called his Papa at exactly eight o’clock, telling him about his day, what tests he had at school, as well as whatever he and his best friend Ned had talked about at school. 

Every call was ended with how much he missed Steve, and that he loved him so much. 

Peter counted down the days until his birthday, after all, it was not every day you turned 10, the first double-digit of the unknown more to go. 

The first thought that came to his head when his eyelids fluttered open at the dancing light and smiling Bucky in front of him was the call he and his Papa would have later that day. He was extremely looking forward to talking to his Papa, especially since it was his birthday. 

And after hours that felt like years, the clock turned eight o’clock, and Peter sat in front of his computer with a smiling Steve and Avengers on his face. 

Steve smiled cheerfully as he and the other Avengers chorused together, “Happy birthday Peter!” 

Peter smiled as Bucky joined in on the singing, and sat down on the chair parallel to Peter, not before ruffling his hair. 

Peter spoke shyly as the team all began to talk at once, “Thank you, how are you guys?”

Steve’s eyes glittered like he was trying not to tell Peter a secret, but Peter didn’t pick up on it. 

Steve spoke, “So how was your day bud?”

Peter replied in a chipper tone, “It was great, the whole class sang happy birthday to me Papa, and we got to learn more about the war you fought in!”

Steve chuckled at his son’s enthusiasm, Sam yelling something that Natasa quickly cut him off with as he said, “I got to go now bud, but happy birthday, I love you so much, alright?”

Peter nodded as he waved goodbye. He decided to work on the project that was due in a few weeks when he heard Bucky say, “Peter, come here, I wanna show you something.”

Peter didn’t mind, carelessly humming a tune when he froze in his tracks. Right in front of him was his Papa, and the Avengers carrying a birthday cake and giant grins covering their faces. Peter launched himself into Steve’s waiting arms and burrowed himself as closely as possible into Steve’s chest, embracing the warmth and at the same time praying to Odin that this wasn’t a dream, but the reality he really really longed for. He whispered softly, “Papa?” The rest of his sentence lingered on unopened lips, was this real?

As if the latter could read the former’s mind, Steve breathed out, “Hey, it’s real. I’m here. And I’m not going anywhere.” He slightly swayed, rocking his boy as he softly stroked Peter’s back, just the way he liked it. 

Peter asked as he swallowed thickly to prevent the happy tears from being visible to everyone, “Papa, how did you get here, aren’t you on your mission?”

Steve bent down on his knees to put Peter in front of his face and used his thumbpads to wipe the joyous tears, grinning, “Well, we were. But I may or may not have convinced Fury to let us go early for someone’s extremely important birthday.”

He pulled his boy close, speaking happily, “Now I do believe that someone has a cake to cut, no?”

  
  



End file.
